Forgive Me Please
by smexiizzybella
Summary: This is right after the Othello scene between Erik Night and Zoey Redbird. He just embarrassed her in front of the whole class. What would have happened if he didn't send her to her next class, but instead wanted to speak with her in his room? Rated M for Lemons!


**_Forgive Me. Please._**

**_House Of Night One Shot!_**

**_This is right after the Othello scene between Erik Night and Zoey Redbird. He just emberassed her in front of the whole class. What would have happened if he didn't send her to her next class, but instead wanted to speak with her in his room? Rated M for Lemons!_**

**_Disclaimer!: I do not own the characters of the HON series! P.C Cast and Kristin Cast do! I just own the Lemons. xD_**

**_A/N: So I know I should be typing up chapter 7 for my story With Every Kiss, BUT I had an idea and we all know if we don't do it right away we lose it. Sooo heres my One Shot of the yummy Erik Night and Zoey Redbird. Lemme know what you think in a review! :) I need the love and smiles! Haha. Annnywayyys enjoy! *hearts*_**

I looked at Erik and felt like crying. _'I wish there was a way for me to show him how sorry I am..'_ I thought.

As if reading my mind Erik looked up.

"Erik... We need to talk..." I said softly scared that I might cry.

"Zoey don't you think you should be going to you're next class?" He said in a cold tone of voice.

"I guess..." I said in a whisper and hung my head.

I turned around to head out the door of the classroom when a strong hand caught my arm. I spun around and stared at him.

"Maybe we should talk.. Come with me.." He said in a cold voice.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly.

"My room. We need to talk." He said flatly.

I followed him. I secretly wondered why we had to go to his room to talk. It was his break hour, no one would come into his classroom. But Erik was willing to talk to me so I didn't object.

We walked up to his room and Erik opened the door. He pulled me in and shut and locked the door. He turned around and just looked at me with anger in his eyes. I couldn't think of something to say so I just stared back. After a few minutes of silence I tried to apologize again.

"Erik I know this wont fix anything but I'm sorry... I wish you knew how-" I was cut off.

"Zoey do you have any idea how much you hurt me? Not once but twice!" He growled and started pacing.

"Erik I'm sorry... If there was anything I could do to erase it, I would... I know I hurt you and I'm sorry..." I started to cried.

"Crying wont change anything Zoey. And neither will saying sorry." He said in a cold voice and stared at me as he paced.

I know I messed up big time. I wish I could find someway to fix it. Someway to take it all back. Someway to make him love me again. I can't take the silence between the two of us anymore. I need to make things better. Well as better as I can make it.

"Then what will?..." I begged. I sat down on his red and black king sized bed. I leaned against one of the poles of the foot board. "What can I do Erik?..." I asked crying.

He stopped pacing and stared at me. He looked off. Like he was contemplating something. He walked up to me and lowered his face to be level with my own.

"Zoey, how can you go from being with one guy, to sleeping with a perfessor, then all of a sudden wanting to be with the guy you've had the entire time up until this point?" He spat the last part.

He put his hands on either side of me and got closer. Goddess he smelt so good.

"Erik I know I made mistakes... Heath wasn't completely my fault... He used my bloodlust against me... Perfessor Blake manipulated me... You heard Neferet... You heard our conversation the other day... She had him use me..." I said softly looking down. I couldn't look at him. I hurt him so much. So many times.

"Okay... I give you that... Heath did use you're bloodlust against you.. And yes Neferet put Blake up to it.. But that doesn't mean you had to go and have sex with him. Zoey... Nevermind... I can't do this..." He said and walked over to the door. He put his hand on the nob and was about to unlock it until something happened. He just stopped. He turned around and stared at me.

"Erik... What can I do to make you forgive me?.." I asked. Tears were falling down my face faster now.

Erik walked over to me and pulled me up by my arms. Then everything happened in a flash. He crushed his lips down on mine hard. He was growling. He picked me up and carried me to the wall by the door. He slammed my back into the wall and rubbed my thighs. 'What the heck?' I thought.

"Erik.." I barely breathed.

"What?" He asked coldly.

"I'm sorry..." I whispered. "Please... What can I do?..." I asked. Tears still falling down my cheeks.

Erik took his thumbs and wiped them away.

"You're mine." He said in a growl.

"Yours." I whispered.

"I'm taking back whats mine." He said and pulled me away from the wall. He carried me to his bed and pulled off my shirt.

I didn't want to stop him. If this is what he needs, then so be it. I want him. I love him.

He took off the rest of my clothes in a flash. Then started on his own. When we were both undressed he pushed me onto the bed. I scooted up to the pillows and he followed. He crawled up between my legs and kissed me roughly.

"I'm not gonna go easy on you Zoey... It wont hurt.. But I'm not going easy.. I'm taking back whats mine. Only mine." He growled. He lowed his head to my neck and bit down. Not hard enough to make me bleed but hard enough to make me squeal. He moved down to my breasts and nibbled at my left nipple while he pinched the right nipple. Then he moved to nibble my right while he pinched my left.

"Erik.." I breathed softy. My eyes fluttered closed.

He removed his hand from my left breast and I could feel him moving it down. Then he suddenly plunged two fingers in between my slick folds causing me to moan a little. He pulled back and positioned his now rock hard member at my enterence and slid it up and down. He was torturing me. But I liked it.

"Zoey. Look at me." He said and I obeyed.

Then he plunged himself all the way inside me causing me to moan a little loudly.

_'Goddess he was huge.'_ I thought. It made me wonder how it fit.

After a few seconds of letting me adjust to his size he started thrusting hard. Slow but hard. He leaned down and scratched my neck. I could smell the blood instantly. He had cut me. Not deep enough to kill me though. He licked the wound then started sucking from it.

"He drank from you?" He growled and thrusted harder.

"Yes..." I whispered.

He sucked from my neck some more. "Mine!" He growled. He moved down my neck to my breasts. He bit down on my right breast. "Mine!" He growled again. Then he moved to my left breast and saw my shameful scar. "Is this where he drank from?" He asked in a growl.

I just nodded, too scared to speak.

He bit down hard right on top of the scar and licked at the blood dripping from the new wound there. "Mine!" He growled. He started thrusting hard and fast again as he drank from my breast.

I could feel myself getting closer. My stomach tightening. I was moaning more and more. Soon he started grunting and moaning himself and I knew he was getting close as well. He grabbed my hand and took hold of my index finger. He brought it up between his shoulder and neck and dragged it with pressure across the skin there. I smelt it before I saw it.

"Drink from me Zoey." He growled. "I want you to drink from me." He said in a low deep voice.

Without hesitation I pulled him down to me by his shoulders and latched onto the wound. I slid my tongue across the wound lapping up the blood dripping from between his neck and shoulder. I could feel that he was getting closer and closer. I continued to drink from him. I moaned loudly around the wound as I exploded in pleasure. I knew he wasn't far behind. Just like I knew we were now imprinted.

"Zoey." He moaned my name as he released himself inside me.

He rolled over and lay next to me. We both lay there on his bed panting for what seemed like forever.

"Erik... I'm sorry..." I whispered.

"I know Z..." He whispered back.

I smiled at the sound of his nickname for me. I propped myself up on my elbow and looked at him. "Please forgive me... I love you and I would do anything to get you back..." I whispered as a tear fell down my cheek.

He used the pad of his thumb and wiped it away. "I love you too Z... But it's going to take me awhile to fully forgive you..." He said in a low voice. He kissed my lips softly and added. "But I can't go through life without you. I love you... No matter how much you hurt me I can't stay away from you..." He kissed me again.

"Erik if it takes me waiting for you to forgive me I will..." I said softly.

"Be with me again? Be mine forever?" He asked and pulled my hand in his.

"Yours. Forever." I said and smiled. I moved closer to him and wrapped my leg around his waist.

"I love you Zoey Redbird." He said and kissed my forehead.

"I love you too Erik Night." I replied and kissed his lips softly.

_**A/N: So I know it's short and probably not that good :( But it's my first HON fanfic... I hope you didn't hate to much.. Lemme know in a review! Also check out my Vampire Academy Fic called With Every Kiss :) I promise you it's a hell of alot better! Haha xD Again please review and let me know what you thought of my first House Of Night Fanfic! :) I hope theres more of you who liked and less who disliked it... Please forgive any spelling or grammar errors!**_


End file.
